1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed generally to a vascular introducer sheath, and more particularly, to a vascular introducer sheath that is adapted and configured to facilitate bi-directional access to the venous system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Vascular introducers are well know in the art and have been employed for inserting catheters, guidewires and the like into patients. A typical procedure provides for insertion of a dilator or needle within a sheath into the vasculature of a patient. After insertion, the dilator may be removed leaving the sheath protruding from the patient's vein. A diagnostic or therapeutic catheter (e.g. a central venous access catheter) or guide wire is then inserted through the sheath into the patient. The sheath is then typically longitudinally sheared and removed from the catheter or guidewire and the patient such as by applying opposing force to opposed wings or tabs of the introducer device. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,233 to Riddle et al. which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
In prior art vascular introducers, the sheath permits uni-directional introduction of a guidewire into the venous system. This prevents the sheath from going to the opposite side of the vessel to conduct any procedures. If the opposite side of the vessel needs to be accessed, it requires another separate entry in the artery vessel. It would be beneficial however to provide an introducer sheath that is adapted and configured to facilitate bi-directional introduction of a guidewire into the venous system, i.e., in either a vascular or an arterial direction.